


Purple Needs Some Love

by night_fighter_x



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Horny Teenagers, Lemon, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Leo, being an alpha, has sexed every one of his brothers, all except for his favourite quiet and reserved purple-clad brother Donatello. So Leo makes it his mission to show his brother what he's been missing, and to maybe get what he wants in the process...
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Purple Needs Some Love

Leo had done it. He'd done it with Raph, pretty easily considering how horny he was being the oldest and all. And he'd convinced Mikey that it would be a cool idea to try. So he'd had sex with both of them. 2/3. Not bad. All that was left, was to seduce Donatello...

"Heeeeeeeeyyy Donnie. How's my favourite bro?" Leo said, as he walked into the purple turtle's lab. Said ninja turtle, who was currently working on something, his dual coloured goggles on, simply looked up at the other. "No." He said firmly. "No?" Leo asked. Now he was confused. "Whaddaya mean no?" Was he a mind reader? Donnie sighed as he lifted his goggles up and off his eyes and back up onto his head. "You want something Leo. You have a very specific tone and manner of speech when you do." Don said, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. A giant sweatdropp appeared on the side of Leo's head at these words. "M-me? No way!" If possible the purple turtle's glare increased. "I-I was j-just wanting to visit you..." Leo said, chuckling nervously. "You're lying, I can tell." Donnie said calmly. Leo freaked out at this and immediately asked," WHAT?! HOW..!" He sputtered. Donnie grinned as he continued. "Just like when you want something your demeanour and tone changes similarly." He said. Leo was impressed by this and expressed it. "Tell me how you did it!" He said, eyes shining. "Well I have been reading this book on psychology, and it says-" "Yeah, ok, you lost me there." Leo said. "Well fine then." Donnie said, his great mood killed. "Why don't you tell me what you're really doing here instead." At this Leo quickly rushed for a subject change. "Y'know what? On second thought that book doesn't sound so bad. Maybe you should read me a few, I dunno, hundred pages..?" He asked with a nervous smile. "Nice try." The other said, unmovingly. Leo franticly racked his brain for an excuse that wouldn't be a complete lie. He internally patted himself on the back for honing his quick-thinking skills or he wouldn't have come up with anything at all. "Ok, you caught me. I crashed my board again and I need you to fix it for me." Yes! Not a lie, he had recently broken his board, but that wasn't the reason he'd come. Donnie looked suspiciously at him for a few more seconds before saying, "Well why didn't you just say so? I can fix that thing in no time. Where is it though?" The purple one asked. "Ummmmmmm..." Quick thinking! "It's in my room, I may have accidentally... jammed it into the wall..." Leo said sheepishly. Again, not a total lie, he'd crashed his board into the wall, but not his room wall. He just needed some way to get Donnie in his room. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that board." The other said, leading the way. When they arrived at the other's room, finding it immaculate Donnie turned to face leo, arms crossed. Clearly waiting for an explanation. "Ok... So that wasn't the real reason I brought you here, it's actually because I wanted to... take a photo with you! Y'know how Raph is always saying we need more pictures.." He really did want to take pictures of the other, but maybe another time. "Really?" Donnie asked. Leo nodded vigorously. "Yep!" He said, grinning. "So just stand against this wall right here..." as he said this Leo took the other by his shoulders and pressed him up against one of the walls and took out his phone. "...Great! Now pose! Silly, crazy, ooooooohhh, scared, like maybe with your wrists against the wall..." Leo was just spouting instructions to Donnie, who was simply following them blindly. So it came as no surprise to Leo when he did as the blue turtle had asked and pressed his wrists to the wall in mock fear. Gotcha. Leo immediately pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. Cuffs instantly extended from the wall clamping over the purple turtle's wrists. "Wah? Ok, Leo what is going on!?" Donnie half-yelled whilst trying to free himself. Then Leo's grin turned sinister. "You've fallen right into my trap baby." He said, eyes lidded as he sauntered over. "What are you..?!" Donnie began before he froze. Leo was tracing his thigh, or more specifically, his pixel patterns. "L-Leo?" The purple ninja stuttered. The other turtle smirked as he responded. "I was leading you here, my pretty purple pet. Couldn't you tell? My voice and body language must have been telling you something about me wanting something, Donatello..." he said, pressing their chests together, causing Donnie to gasp. He proccede to whisper into the other's ear his last sentence "Because, I. Desperately. Want. You." And then he kissed him. Donnie, who had absolutely no control, could do nothing but melt into it, slowly his eyes slid closed and he gingerly began to kiss the other back. When Leo grabbed his waist Donnie gasped, and Leo forced his tounge into the other's mouth, dying to taste him. When they broke apart both were panting. "L-Leo, what are w-we doing..? Donnie asked, flushed and nervous. His gaze settled everywhere but Leo. "Me? Why I'm seducing you. I wanna be the first one to, how do you say it, pop your cherry?" The blue ninja replied, sultrily. Donnie looked horrified at this and immediately resumed his struggling. "WHAT!?!" He nearly screamed. Leo didn't mind, they were the only ones home. "Oh and don't even try to break out of those, you're not going anywhere, believe me. After all, you built em'." Leo said. Donnie sucked in a deep breath at this realization. "So when you begged me to turn half of your room into an escape room and then stopped me only after installing these... it was for THIS!?!" He screamed. "Yep! Glad you understand!" Leo said cheekily, using his hold on the other's hips to press himself completely against Donnie, to the other's surprise. "Ah-!" Donnie couldn't help his reaction towards the strange, but not unwelcome feeling. The purple-clad turtle blushed deeper as he softly asked. "Why didn't you ask me about this first..?" Leo stopped at this, becoming more serious. "Well... I wanted to but I figured you would have said no if I'd asked you straight out-!""I most likely would have." Purple interrupted, agreed before letting Leo continue. "So, I didn't." He said, guiltily. "S-so now what?" Donnie asked. Truth be told, he was terrified. He was at Leo's mercy. LEO'S!" Leo looked deep into Don's eyes. "I, dont know," He confessed. "I didn't think I'd make it this far..! All I know," Leo said, his mouth inches from the other's. "Is that I really want to fuck you." He connected their lips in a searing kiss. Leo was so harsh and hungry, almost like a feral animal. Donnie couldn't deny that it turned him on... but it was his BRotheR. Unfortunately, Donnie being an omega male didn't help his situation as his arousal seemed to permeate the air around him. Leo broke the kiss and inhaled deeply, his eyes dilating. "You. Smell. Amazing..." he breathed. Donnie shivered at this and silently cursed his instincts before replying. "Snap out of it Leo! It's your alpha-side, you need to-ah!" The purple ninja was instantly cut off when he realized that Leo's hands had noticed his dick. Yay. "Ah-! Leo, I'm delicate there..." Donnie mumbled, face red, though Leo was being relatively gentle with the other. Leo couldn't help but notice a small mechanical purple contraption that seemed to be clamped around the base of the other's dick. "What is this?" Leo asked. At this question, Donnie's flush darkened, if that was possible. "I-I figured out that if you keep a pressure point around the base you have a h-harder time ejaculating... so... I designed it to keep my puberty-induced horniness away..." Don said, looking away. Leo couldn't believe it. He grinned as he responded. "Do you know what this is my pretty purple pet?" He asked, licking his lips. Donnie shook his head in the negative. "You've designed yourself a cock ring." Donnie looked confused for a moment as Leo continued. "And a nice one at that..." Donnie whimpered as he was stroked. "Y-you're t-t-touching me..!" He said dumbly, his eyes were lidded and his brain was only functioning at half capacity due to the pleasure occupying his usual thinking space. "Indeed I am." Leo said, smirking. "And seeing you cum from it right now is gonna be the highlight of my day, second only to reaping you of your virginal status." The blue turtle whispered, as he said this he bit his tounge between his teeth seductively, his eyes hooded. Then he leaned in, much to the dismay of the other, to lick a stripe up the purple turtle's throat, who shivered in response, still biting back moans from the others attention to his dick. As Leo trailed his tounge slowly down the other it gradually became more teeth and less tongue. Donnie gasped, his eyes closed, he was bing assaulted from all sides. It was too much pleasure but he couldn't release. He whined as Leo continued to stroke him. He was oversensitive, horny and ready to cum but this stupid ring wouldn't let him. He squirmed in discomfort as Leo fiddled with the ring currently suppressing him. "Almost forgot that you had this on..." He said with a grin. "Tell ya what, I'll take it off for you if you ask me nicely enough." Leo said, it was clearly a challenge. Donnie swallowed before finally speaking. "P-please L-Leo, please." He whimpered. "Ah, ah, ah." Leo said in response, his look darker and his grin sinister. "I didn't mean you asking for me to take it off. No-no. I meant you begging me to remove it and fuck you." Donnie was pretty sure he felt his heart stop at these words. Never had he ever pictured Leo saying these things. How long had he wanted this for? To have Donnie trussed up and begging for him... In Leo's mind, forever. "Weeeeeeelllllllllll?" Leo said his hands on either side of Donnie's head as he spoke, their mouths were so close, they were practically breathing the same air. "I-I c-can't..." Don said, averting his eyes. Leo raised an brow at this. "Well then. I guess you won't be needing my help with anything then." At this he increased his ministrations. The purple turtle had made a small noise of displeasure at the speed increase as it wouldn't do anything for him until he had the freedom to release. Eventually he broke. "Fine! F-fine..." Donatello said shamefully. "Please Leo, I'm begging you to take this... cock ring, off of me, and... to fuck me, please." He finished before shutting his eyes. Leo grinned, his libido increasing tenfold. He'd just gotten Donnie to beg him to FUCK him. All he needed to be completely happy was the pair of amethyst purple handcuffs, and matching collar, hidden in the box under his bed... He leaned closer into the purple ninja's personal space with a warning. "Keep a level head for me, will ya Don? Because having you at my mercy is doing things to me that I hadn't even though were possible. Just hold on tight, things are gonna get kinky..." and with that he kissed the other's flushed face sweetly in contrast to his dark words...


	2. Purple Still Needs Some Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s chapter two! I’m really bad at deadlines bc this chapter was supposed to be out two days ago. Hope you like it!  
> 😅👍🏽😂❤️

Leo was horny but he still wanted to toy with the other for a little while. Then when he was ready, he’d get dirty. He moved away from the purple clad turtle on the wall to retrieve the small purple box that he stored under his bed, ignoring the protests he was still receiving. He opened the container gently and removed the contents. A set of amethyst-gradient handcuffs and a matching loop that seemed to disconnect and lock. Leo grinned widely as he placed them on the bed. Donnie, meanwhile, had fallen silent. The reality of the situation crashing down around him. Leo walked back to the purple turtle holding the beautifully made pair of handcuffs. “Had all these made especially for you.” Leo said. And true enough, there was a word engraved on each one. Donnie assumed you read from the right wrist to the left. ‘Pretty Boy’, both wrists read together. When he read those words Donnie didn’t understand why he nearly came just from reading them. Specially made for him... “L-Leo please, we can’t-!” Donnie started before being cut off. “Oh, I almost forgot...” Leo said when he noticed how turned on his brother had gotten when reading the handcuffs. He gently felt along the base of the other’s cock until he found the ring. Using nimble fingers he quickly located a button and pressed it, disengaging the tool. As soon as his dick was released Donatello felt his arousal hit him like a wave, as if his body was reacting to being allowed to come again. “There you go, my Pretty Purple P-“ “Would you stop saying that!” Donnie practically growled. Leo looked confused for a moment before he realized why the other seemed so on edge. “Ohhhhhhhhh, I seeeeee..!” Leo said in a sing-song tone. “You’re afraid that you’re gonna come, aren’t you?!” Donnie flushed at this, looking away, but he didn’t deny it. Leo caged him in, hands on either side of the other’s head. “Well don’t worry... now that you’ve gotten what you want, I’m gonna get what I want...” Leo said with a sinister tone to his voice. “But don’t worry, I think we’re both gonna like what I have in store for you...” At this the cuffs around the purple-clad turtle’s wrists retracted themselves, but before said turtle could react Leo has ensnared both of his wrists with one of his own hands, the amethyst accessories in the other. As hard as Donnie fought, he knew that his brother was far stronger than him physically. Leo wasted no time in wrestling Donnie to the bed and the amethyst handcuffs on each of the soft-shell’s corresponding wrists. Donnie gasped at this, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to reason with the other before his wrists had been shackled together above his head through a large silver ring on the headboard. “There we go! They fit perfectly.” Leo said, happily. Donnie snarled at him. “ I hope, for your sake, that you at least have the key for these.” He hissed. “Of course I do! I take very good care of my things you know.” Leo said. Then thinking of his skateboard still stuck in a wall somewhere he corrected himself. “Ok. Most of my things, especially the special ones, like you!” He continued leaning down to nuzzle his face into his brother’s. Donnie couldn’t, for the life of him, understand how Leo could be cuddly during a time like this. A second ago he’d been a hungry sex monster and now... he was... normal Leo. “I’m not one of your ThiNgs.” Donnie said angrily, still trying to push the other off of him with sharp bucks from his hips, but it was useless. The only thing it succeeded in doing was... Donnie yelped as their groins touched, feeling the pleasure from the action course up his spine. Leo simply hummed in pleasure, rocking his hips down onto the other in a similar motion in order to maintain the pleasure. Ok. Sex Leo was back. “Ah! I keep forgetting things.” The blue ninja said, pulling away once more. “It’s because you’re so distracting.” He whispered to the other. Donnie flushed at these words. Everything Leo seemed to say turned him on... but he knew that wasn’t a good thing. Leo was about to claim his virginity after all. And Donnie would have appreciate this moment a lot more had it not been his brother doing it all. Suddenly he was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a metallic snap. He looked up to see Leo straddling him once more only this time the amethyst loop he’d brought with him was the slightly larger and isolated one. “Do you think you can handle reading this one, ‘Pretty Boy’.” Leo asked, putting emphasis on those last words. Donnie shivered as Leo said them. It was like an explosion of pleasure went off inside of him. He couldn’t handle it anymore. So he came. All over his plasteron. His hands shaking in their cuffs as he rode out the aftershocks, panting heavily. He hadn’t come that hard in forever. Leo’s eyes gleamed. “Well, it looks like soMeOnE’s having fun.” He teased, grabbing a towel of the end of the bed to wipe the other off. Donnie simply ignored him, instead choosing to read what was written on the metal ring. ‘Donnie’. It read in soft purple letters. He immediately went hard at that, not even getting a chance to soften. The colour was gorgeous and the font was nice too. A lovely size and design, meaning Leo clearly hadn’t done it himself. He’d had them made for him. “W-where did you g-get this?” Donnie find himself asking instead of, “What is this?” Or “Why are you doing this?” Leo smirked before responding haughtily. “Let’s just say I know someone who does this sorta thing. You like?” Donnie couldn’t help himself, he nodded slightly. “Yes... but... I can’t do this Leo... we’re brothers...” He said, trying to convey the pain in his voice to the other. “Well thank goodness you won’t be the one doing anything.” Leo grinned. “You just need to sit there and look pretty, like you always do.” Donatello fumed at this. “I don’t ‘sit and look pretty all the time’, I’m the brains of the team!” He cried, in exasperation. Meanwhile the only thought consuming his mind was, ‘he thinks I look pretty’. Once again reminding him of the cuffs and his situation. Escape. Right. Just then he realized that Leo had been talking to him the whole time. Dang it. He really needed to stop spacing out. Leo obviously punctuated whatever it was that he’d said by clicking the amethyst ring around Donnie’s neck. It was a collar, the purple ninja realized. A symbol of ownership to most. After doing so the blue turtle had disappeared once more to retrieve another object. But when Leo came back, Donatello was tErrIFied of what he was holding. Lube. He really wasn’t joking. He was going to go through with it. Leo returned to his position atop Purple and pressed his warm body against the soft skin of the other. He prepared his hands quickly, he clearly wanted this desperately. Donnie on the other hand, was speechless as Leo’s hands dipped downwards spreading Donnie’s legs in order to get in between them. His throat closing up as Leo prodded him in his most sensitive area. The soft-shell gasped loudly as the first finger entered him, jumping slightly. It was an uncomfortable feeling... but strangely, not an unwelcome one. After a little while of the discomfort/pleasing mix, Leo added another finger. Now thAt hurt. Donnie winced at the pain that the second finger brought as it allowed his brother to prod deeper inside him. Leo was... looking for something..!” “AH!” Donnie screamed, as Leo hit that sweet spot inside of him. Leo flashed him a sexy look, repeating the action, causing the other to buck in pleasure once again. Leo continued to do this in between his scissoring motions as he prepped the purple turtle. Donnie couldn’t even say a full sentence. Instead he’d replaced his usual speech with the broken moans and lustful sounds of pleasure that Leo created within him. It was perfect. But for Leo, it wasn’t enough. He’d watched Donnie come apart under his fingers. He was ready. So, with little to no warning, Leo removed his fingers and lined himself up. Swiftly replacing his fingers, and impaling the other on his cock. Donnie cried out from the pain and pleasure mixing, as Leo had hit that spot deep inside him. So that was it. Leo had claimed him. Leo wasted absolutely no time in gripping Donnie’s thighs and spreading them as far as they would go in order to get the perfect angle where he could thrust so deeply into the other that Donnie swore he saw stars. Leo had waited for this for so long he was being uncharacteristically rough with his sensitive brother. Donnie, who was finding it hard to keep up with Leo’s ravenous pace couldn’t contain his pleasure, instead he came again. This time Leo felt just how tense he got when he hit his climax, as he clenched down on Leo’s cock unwittingly, causing the blue turtle to also hit his climax rather quickly, spilling inside of Purple not long after. Both lay there panting, simply enjoying the aftermath, until the purple ninja’s vision began to fade into darkness. Until he felt Leo pull out of him. Until it hit Donnie. What. Had he. Just. Done.

Leo had thought he’d killed his brother. Killed him with pleasure sure, but he would still be dead. Thankfully he had a steady heartbeat and his breathing was fairly normal, still, he was out cold. Leo breathed a sigh of relief at the other’s healthy vital signs. He couldn’t help but flash back to how he’d acted. He’d been so feral, so rough. He hadn’t expected that. He had loved it though. Watching his brother fall apart beneath him. Leo slowly removed the shackles and collar, only leaving his unconscious brother for a few seconds to get the key. Once he had been released Leo fixed him comfortably on the bed before snuggling up right next to him. Leo gave him a gentle peck on his lips and whispered, “Goodnight my Pretty Purple Pet, I love you.” Before he drifted off, a soft smile on his face.


	3. Regretting My Habits

Donnie awoke to a gentle sensation. Something warm pressing against his back and something gently rubbing his thigh. The feeling was calming, so calming it almost made him just want to embrace it and drift off once more. But the worry-wart scientific investigator in him demanded he find the source. So he gingerly opened his eyes. The room he was in was rather dark. Much too dark to be his own (all of his machines constantly running meant his room was always fairly bright). No, this was... Leo’s room, he was sure of it. Then he tried to focus for a moment on his memories. What was he doing in Leo’s room again? Then he shifted, rolling over onto his other side only to come face-to-face with-! “Leo..!” Donnie breathed, now that he was fully awake memories of the prior night began flooding back to him. “Mhm..? Yeah?” Leo asked lazily. He was already awake and all soft edges now. Just snuggly and wanting his Purple, so he’d lay there happily tracing Donnie’s thigh markings. “What did we..? Y-you-!” Donnie began, anger hard in his words. “Wait.” Leo interrupted the furious turtle. “I know that what I did to you last night was wrong, and that you might never forgive me... but I’m sorry. I’ve had plenty of time to regret my actions...” The blue turtle whispered softly, tears pricking his eyes. He had never meant to hurt his brother, his own selfishness had blinded him, and now he’d done something irreparable. But to Leo’s surprise the other’s eyes softened slightly at this. Donnie, calming down, rationality resurfacing, simply shrugged and said with a sigh. “All I can do is forgive you. I mean, there’s nothing I can do to change it now.” Leo drooped at this, trying to sink into the pillows and disappear. Great he’d stolen one of his brother’s most important milestones in his life and Don didn’t even have the decency to hate him for a while. “Besides...” Donnie said, eyes going dreamy as he turned to lie on his back. “Last night was pretty amazing...” Wait-WHAT. “Y-you liked it!” Leo asked, somewhat in shock. Donnie blushed softly at Leo’s accusation. “M-maybe.” He said coyly. “Let’s just say I didn’t mind it, even with us being brothers and all...” At these words Leo sprung up from his side of the bed and jumped onto him legs on either side of Donnie’s waist. Donnie flinched slightly at this. The sexual tension that this action brought was familiar to him by now. “So, you’d let me, say... make a habit out of this.” Leo grinned down at him, it wasn’t a dangerous expression as it had been the night before, this was... different. “A h-habit..!” Donnie said, lifting his hands in preparation to push the other off but instead Leo grabs them, lacing their fingers gently. Donnie gasped softly at this, perhaps at the intimacy of the moment. Then Leo lowered their conjoined hands down to press them softly into his mattress. Donnie watched as Leo slowly leaned down, following his hands. Soon the blue turtle was close enough for Donnie to feel his breath. They lay there, unmoving, for a few minutes before Leo redirected his attention to Purple’s exposed wrists. Bringing them to his lips for individual kisses. “Look.” He said leaning closer to whisper in the purple turtle’s ear. “I’m not gonna force you into a relationship with me when it clearly makes you uncomfortable... All I want you to know. Is that I love you. Ok?” Donnie shivers at these words, not quite knowing how to respond to that. Then with that Leo drew back just far enough that his lips were hovering over the other’s once more. “May..? M-may I kiss you?” Leo stuttered out, enthralled by the other’s gorgeous expression. The face Donnie always made when he was thinking was adorable. His brows creased, his lips formed a slight ‘o’ and those eyes..! He was stunning. Donnie, who was completely taken aback by Leonardo’s request could only nod mutely. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that lacked the ferocity that most of their shared kisses had had up until this point. Not long after Leo tenderly pulled away, releasing their hands and moving off of him so as not to start anything with the other. “Wait!” Donnie said, grabbing Leo’s wrist as he dismounted the bed, intending to leave, causing said turtle to stop. “You n-never let ME answer you.” He said, eyes staring straight into Leo’s very soul. “I... would... let you. Make a habit out of this, that is...” He said shyly, unused to all this talk about emotions and such. He didn’t know if what he felt for Leo went as deep as his brother’s feelings but for once he knew how HE felt. He did love Leo. At this the blue turtle turned to look back at him. Eyes wide. “Tell me you’re not messing with me... because if you are-!” “I’m not.” Donnie cut him off with a small smile. “I love you too ‘Nardo.” Donatello said. Leo grinned before joining the other on the bed once more to snuggle with his lover. Donnie leaned into it, the comforting feeling welcomed. “You make me so happy...” Leo whispered, holding him close. “I know.” Donnie replied, causing the other to chuckle at his response. “You make me really happy too...” Donnie said as he tugged Leo into a gentle kiss, the first one he’d initiated. As they lay there Leo realized how real this was. It felt like a dream. It was a dream. A perfect one. And thanks to Donnie, he had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, it's night_fighter_x! Back with more of her bondage kinks! Ok, so this is my first Tcest fanfic, hope you like it, this work was inspired by tcestrox9000's "The first time is always weird" as I have been continuously re-reading it for the past week (They are an amazing writer!) And my pinterest board is covered in Donnie X Leo pictures... so this was long overdue. Anyway this work is dedicated to tcestrox900, and to all of you loyal readers! Until next time!


End file.
